<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress(ed) Boy by GingerBurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346387">Stress(ed) Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBurst/pseuds/GingerBurst'>GingerBurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo (2019) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, Post-Canon Fix-It, canon mostly compliant, seriously who designed luigis mansion collection this way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBurst/pseuds/GingerBurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When work is being a particular pain in the ass, Yugi just needs a moment to de-stress. Atem is all too happy to be a pleasant distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaNoWriMo (2019) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2252018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress(ed) Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Inspired by Catana Comics, Stress Ball / Stress Boy </i>
</p><p>Deadlines were the absolute worst thing the universe could have ever invented, particularly so the <i>reminders</i> of the deadline to those hard workers that didn’t have anything DONE and the absolute <i>PANIC</i> that inevitably bubbles to the surface with a disturbing force that throws that worker completely off their game. People who say they thrive on that panic aren’t actually thriving on that panic and are more organized than that. Or they’re just straight lying to you and themselves.<br/>
“Augh.” Tossing his pencil and dragging his hands through his thick hair, further scruffing the already knotted multicolored mess. It was going to need a serious brushing, once he had the brain space to focus on it. “Dammit, why is this so hard. Why <i>this</i> level <i>today?</i>”</p><p>Reaching out for the stress ball by his pen holder, an old joke gift from Jounouchi when he first started this level design job, Yugi squished the softened material between both hands - switching between them to work out the stiffness in his hands. The plush, cracked squishable that once resembled a white seal puffed between his fingers. It was a nice sensation, without being weird and sticky like play slime. Working out the stiffness in his fingers by switching back and forth from the squish toy to rubbing the digits, he stared at the cieling with closed eyes to give them a needed break. Any longer and his eyes would water and itch. Actually, he should really get that second light on. It was getting dark and the screen was only getting 'brighter' with it. He stood to walk over and flick the larger lamp on, filling the room with warmer light than the desk lamp alone, and dropped back into his chair with a frustrated, much needed huff. Glancing up at the clock, five minutes had passed. The tight numbness in his chest had faded somewhat, but not enough for him to go back to the looming project at hand. “If I don’t have this done by Friday my ass is done.” It was Tuesday.</p><p>He stood up, pushing the chair back and tossing the seal back to his desk. Crossing the room in five quick strides, he all but yanked the door open and set his feet towards the living room. His socked feet thudded against the carpeted floor, dull but with purpose. It wasn’t hard to find his target, having chosen the couch and a few hours of one hundred percent completing the Luigi’s Mansion game on their shared handheld while he waited for Yugi to be content with what he was going to put into his level. Yugi looked over the couch to find his partner sitting idly in the shop menu, debating if he was going to buy an item or refuse for the sake of stubborn pride. With that in mind, he swung over the back of the couch to bounce into the cushions - all but scaring the DS out of Atem’s hands - and flop as gracefully as possible into Atem’s empty lap with a huff. His partner swore lowly in Coptic.<br/>
“I wasn’t expecting you down for at least another hour. Did you finish your level?” Yugi grunted.<br/>
“I did barely anything. This level is being such a dick, I don’t know if I’ll even get it <i>done</i>.”</p><p>Atem huffed a quiet laugh, closing the DS with one hand to set on the table and setting the other to Yugi’s hair and rake his fingers through it. He got a hum in return, the younger snuggling up further into his lap and nuzzling against his side.<br/>
“What can I do to help?”<br/>
“You could do more of this,” he said, nudging his head against the petting hand. “Feels nice.”<br/>
“And you call me a cat.”<br/>
“You lie in the sun at every chance you get,” he teased. “You are way more of a cat than me.”<br/>
“Guess we’re just two cats together.”<br/>
“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>Once certain Yugi didn’t need to actually rant about the difficulty he was having with his work, Atem reached over for his cooled tea. He took a sip, set it back, and turned his full attention back to carding his hand through his partners’ hair. In slow, methodical strokes he dragged his nails lightly against his scalp and worked down the length of locks. A knot here and there he gently worked out, brushing each section where he could reach. Atem was particularly technical when it came to the nape of his neck, dragging nails to sooth more than comb. It’d get mussed up in the bath later anyway. Eventually, his subject of worship stirred and tucked closer against his side. He switched what he was doing to simply settle at the nape near his ear and pet another minute. </p><p>“Hm, stress meter is now empty,” he sighed. “So much better than the seal.”<br/>
Atem snorted. “I’d hope I'm better than a squish toy.”<br/>
“Definitely. Boyfriend cuddles will always beat squishable cuddles.”<br/>
“I like the sound of that,” he said in a hushed tone. The quiet of the moment fell over them, stress long eased out of him. “Are you going to go back to work, or are you done for the night?”<br/>
“I should keep going while I’m in a good mood. I was kind of hoping the refresher would help.”<br/>
“You know I’m glad to be of service, even if it’s keeping out of your hair so you can focus.” Atem trailed his fingers across his partners scalp again, drawing out another content hum.<br/>
“You are a very good distraction, especially when you’re trying to be.” Sliding out of his grasp and stretching out his back, he leaned forward to peck his boyfriend's cheek. “Thanks for that. I needed the de-stresser.”<br/>
“You’re very welcome. Go back to work, I’ll be right here when you’re done for the night. I’m just pissing around the mansion trying to get a very specific amount of money.”<br/>
“Getting the mid tier mansions?” Yugi asked, wincing with sympathy. Especially to the resigned sigh that he got in answer.<br/>
“Why they did this I’ll never know. Promise me you’ll never make a game where I have to go back for low tier items like this?”<br/>
“I promise,” he laughed. “If only for you.”<br/>
Atem shot him a grateful smirk, and happily accepted the offered kiss to his cheek before shooing him back upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feck my writing is a lot shorter than I thought it was. Working on that. I think it's gotten worse over the years. I'm so used to writing Vignette's that longer things almost hurt.<br/>Also the 100% complete for Luigi's Mansion DS is so bull, thank goodness I never put myself through that. </p><p>Also Catana Comics are delightful, and completely 100% relationship goals. Her art style is cute, please support her work(s).</p><p>Critique welcomed and encouraged!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>